


Much More, Many More

by TheNightAfterTomorrow



Series: Too Much, Too Many [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alien AU, Alien Bang Chan, Alien Sex, Also is that some fluff and feelings I spot?, Anal Sex, Bang Chan Has a Big Dick, Consensual Sex, Double Penetration, Dry Orgasm, Forced Orgasm, Human looking Bang Chan, Kind of Bondage (if restriction through tentacles counts), M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, POV Bang Chan, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sensory Deprivation, Shifting Dom/Sub tones, Smut, Spitroasting, Sweetheart Bang Chan, Sweetheart Lee Minho, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, bulging, human!minho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:22:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28525419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNightAfterTomorrow/pseuds/TheNightAfterTomorrow
Summary: Chan's phone never rang.Or at least, it used to never ring. Now, though, it was ringing for the second time in barely a month.He also never heard of the same human twice.And yet, here he was, Lee Minho, offering to sleep with him again and make all of Chan's fantasies of the last month come true. If Chan let him, of course.Just, what had Chan ever done to deserve a (debauched, but still) angel like Lee Minho in his life?
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: Too Much, Too Many [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2089548
Comments: 38
Kudos: 207





	Much More, Many More

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there!  
> I never expected to be writing a sequel to Too Much, Too Many, yet here we are!   
> After the overwhelming and unexpected support and demands for an encore Too Much, too Many got, it got me thinking and this happened: round two, this time from Chan's POV. And while I was at it, a third and final part was planned, too, which will be out... unpredictable. When it happens. Until then, enjoy this one!

Chan's phone never rang. 

Or at least, it used to never ring. Now, though, it was ringing for the second time in barely a month. Just like the last time, Chan was not expecting it, and he thought his mind was playing tricks on him when he heard the faint sound of the ringtone from the other side of the house. Once he realized that it was, in fact, not his mind playing tricks on him, he ran as fast as he could through the house to where he had left his phone. 

He didn't recognize the caller ID, but that was not surprising, since he didn't have any number saved, nor did anyone ever call him twice.

"Hello? Hello! Are you still there?" He panted breathlessly into the receiver, not expecting to still have made it in time before the person on the other side gave up trying to reach him.

To his surprise, though, a cheery voice answered him.

"Hello! My name is Lee Minho. I'm calling because of your ad; I was wondering if you are still looking for special favors... Because I'd like to help out. No payment required!"

Chan recognized both the voice and the name. How could he not? The memory of both had been playing in his mind non-stop over the past month. He did not, however, expect to ever hear them again.

In his surprise - shock, even - he dropped his phone. He would have rolled his eyes at himself if he hadn't been so mortified, scrambling to pick it up again from where it had clattered to the floor.

"Hello? I'm sorry, I dropped my phone! Are- are you still there? Hello?" He rambled hastily into the phone, pressing it to his ear.

He got no answer, however. Lowering his phone, he noticed that the call had disconnected.

"Shit, fuck, dammit!" He cursed, mortification coursing through him. Now he'd done it. Minho had called and he had managed to mess it up with his clumsiness.

"No, no, no, please!" He muttered under his breath, trying to figure out if he could recover Minho's number from the call logs to call him back. Since no one ever called him, though, he was not experienced with that part of technology and struggled for a while. Before he could figure out how to recover the number, the phone rang again, though, and at a glance it looked like the same number that had called before.

"Hello?" Chan picked up the phone again, much more careful this time.

"Hey! Did you hang up on me?"

"No, no!" Chan denied vehemently. "I didn't expect your call, and I was so surprised that I accidentally dropped my phone."

His face burned in shame; why did he just admit that?! 

On the other end of the line, Minho laughed, though.

"Cute." Chan thought he heard him say, but he doubted he'd heard that right.

“You- You were asking about the s-special favours?” Why did saying that make him blush? It shouldn’t! He was taking care of a basic need! Well… He was also very much thinking about the last time, when Minho- When Minho had been with him, and they- Damn it, why was Minho so hot?! And why-  _ how  _ was he calling him again?!

“Yes! I was wondering if you are still looking for those favours. And, well, if I could…  _ assist  _ you.”

Chan swore his brain short circuited. He was sure of it. He was sure there were sparks, and smoke somewhere, probably, too.

“You… You don’t mean that.” He wheezed quietly, incredulous.

“Oh, I do!” Minho replied, though, cheery as ever.

“H-how? How can you? A-after-” Chan was well aware that his physiology and anatomy were not common to humans, and in fact quite abhorrent to them. And that, unless he offered a considerable reward and kept it as secret and concealed as possible, no one would consider ever coming close enough to touch him. And after that night with Minho… He had tipped quite generously after what Minho had allowed him to do to him, he couldn’t imagine Minho to already be in such dire need again that he was forced to come back to him already-

“How can I not?” Minho interrupted Chan’s rapidly spiralling thoughts, though. “Chan, that was the best sex of my life! I can’t stop thinking about it, at all times. I am pretty sure you have ruined me for- well, for sex with, uh… just- anyone who’s not you.” Minho stumbled over his words, and Chan wondered if it was trying to find a way to say what he wanted without offending Chan in any way. At least, it sounded like it. “And I really wouldn’t mind- I mean, I would love to sleep with you again! That is… If you do, too. Unless you don’t, which is fine-”

“No!” Chan regained his bearings finally, interrupting Minho before he could get the wrong idea. “No, I do! I do want you again!” He blurted, before his mind caught up with his words. When it did, he wished for the floor to open under him so he could sink into the crack and never come out again, though. 

Minho must have caught on to his flustered state, since another chuckle sounded from his end of the call, and if Chan wasn’t completely out of tune with human emotions, it definitely sounded fond.

“I’m glad you do, Chan, really.” He sounded genuine. “This is awkward to discuss over the phone, though, don’t you think? Would it be ok if I came over so we could… discuss this further?”

Now, if Chan had suspected his brain had been short-circuiting before, he was absolutely certain it was firing completely wrong now. And yet, before he could embarrass himself even further, he managed to hold on to his fast mouth and refrain from blurting the first thing that came to mind at least this once.

“Maybe that would be best.” 

“Thank you!” Minho sounded truly elated. “Would it be ok if I came over now? Or would you prefer another time.”

Now? Chan’s breathing stuttered as his mind conjured images of what could be happening in a not so distant future, and he had to physically shake his head, willing the images away to stay semi-coherent.

“Whenever works for you.” He managed to concede, and against all rhyme or reason, he could hear the truly excited smile in Minho’s voice when he answered.

“Ok! I shall be heading up now, then! See you in a bit!”

“Ok.. See you…!” 

Chan could only stare at his phone in wonder, amazement, excitement, and a little fear.

Up until now, he had never even heard of the same human twice, never mind seen them again, after… After they spent a night with him. 

Granted, usually the whole thing went down pretty differently than it had with Minho, too. He’d never had such an… eager participant as Minho before. But for him to want that again… He was almost sure there must be an ulterior motive behind him wanting to sleep with him again, he couldn’t imagine he really wanted it just for, well, the sake of it. There was no way!

Maybe he would change his mind again once more when he saw Chan. Yes, his sight should help him recover those fuzzy memories, and then he would most likely bolt-

A sharp twinge twisted in Chan’s chest. He didn’t want that. He didn’t want Minho to change his mind. He wanted Minho to look at him with that same twinkle of hunger and lust he had had the last time, when they had first met, and before he had known of… what Chan really was.

As if on autopilot, Chan suddenly got up from where he had since sunk down onto one of his couches and rushed to the nearest bathroom to check out his appearance. Since he lived alone, he usually didn’t bother to make himself particularly presentable, but for Minho, he wanted to look his best. Maybe he could - well, not  _ fool _ Minho, but - make him forget what he was if he just looked pretty enough again…

  
  


After taking a shower, putting on his - at least to human standards - sexiest outfit, some basic make-up, and styled his hair, Chan deemed himself presentable enough for Minho. Or at least, he hoped he was. He had his doubts, at times, while he paced the front room anxiously in wait. Ever so often, doubts overcame him and he sought out the closest mirror again to check if it still held true; and the nearest bathroom to fix whatever needed to be fixed if he wasn’t satisfied.

The longer it took for Minho to arrive, the bigger Chan’s doubts grew. What if he’d changed his mind? What if he suddenly remembered all the details and wanted nothing to do with Chan, after all? What if-

As he went through the possibilities in his mind yet again, he was interrupted by the sound of knocking on the door. 

Now, that happened even less often than that his phone rang, and yet, that, too, would make it the second time in barely a month that it happened.

With one last glance in the mirror and tucking away of a wayward strand of hair, Chan sprinted to the front door and opened it to find- 

None other than Lee Minho, standing on his front steps, looking as dashing as ever. Just, now, this time, with a look full of determination rather than uncertainty and even fear, as it had last time. And as soon as his eyes fell on Chan, giving him a long once-over, that hunger that Chan remembered so vividly from last time returned to his eyes.

“Hey…” His greeting was breathy, and it stole Chan’s breath away, too. That, together with the look Minho was not averting from him, was more than enough to make Chan feel weak in the knees.

“Hey… Want to come in?”

A smile curved Minho’s lips.

“Gladly.”

Chan didn’t know why, why such a simple word- How Minho could make such a simple word sound so… seductive?

He shook his head as he closed the door behind Minho, then spun to take the lead and guide Minho to the same lounge room he had the last time. 

“So… How have you been, this past month?” Minho asked eventually. Chan wasn’t sure if it was just a conversation opener, something to fill the silence, or if Minho was genuinely interested. He did look interested enough, if the look he was fixing Chan with was anything to go by, and Chan decided to give him a genuine answer.

“Just as usual… Not bad, not… anything special. Lonely. And… I’ve been thinking about you, a lot.” Chan felt his blood rush to his face; why had he decided to say that?! He should have just left it, why-

“Oh…!” Minho looked a little flustered, but not unpleased. “You have? Well… I’ve… I’ve been thinking about you, too, you know.”

Chan nodded slowly; he could imagine that. It wasn’t vanity when he admitted he usually left a lasting expression after meeting people… In the way he had met Minho.

“And yet you’re here…” 

“Of course, I’m here! You’ve changed my life!”

Chan felt a tendril of dread coil in his stomach. “Oh?”

Minho nodded, looking not unpleased as he sat on the couch Chan invited him to sit on. 

“In more than one sense. Thanks to how much money you gave me, I was able to move out of the shitty apartment I used to live in. And make some changes to my life. Then I also got a job, a pretty nice one, so I’m able to live pretty comfortably right now; that might not have been thanks to you, but I feel like my streak of good luck started with you.” Minho smiled winningly, and Chan’s stomach swooped. He couldn’t believe it; he had come to expect many things in life, but to be called someone’s start of a good-luck streak, that had not been on his bingo card. 

“And… I also couldn’t stop thinking about you, in another sense. You, and… How you made me feel, that time. I’ll be honest with you: for a moment, in the beginning, then, I was freaked out. But then… I have never, ever, felt as good as I have with you. And I doubt I ever will, ever again, with anyone who isn’t you. Anyone who- can’t do the same things you can. And I really, really… I really want that again. And not just with anyone, but with you.”

Chan took a moment to process Minho’s words. Or rather, he took an eternity. And even that- No, in fact, he couldn’t process Minho’s words.

“Uh… Hello? Earth to Chan?” Minho eventually startled Chan back out of his thoughts, and he averted his gaze.

“I-...” He started, shaking his head as changed his speech in his mind. “You keep saying that, but… I find that so hard to believe. Shouldn’t you- You should be repulsed by me. Scared, even, probably. Glad that it’s over and you don’t have to go through that again.”

Minho hummed in understanding, but then shook his head decisively. 

“Maybe. But I’m not. I’m not going to pretend that I can fully wrap my head around whatever the hell it was you, uh, did, how that worked, and that it doesn’t make me nervous when I consider the possibilities. I don’t even really remember much of what exactly it was you did, or how it could have worked. But what I can remember, and quite vividly, too, was how you made me feel. And not just the pleasure - the ecstasy, even - but how  _ safe _ you made me feel despite the unknown. How cared for, despite me being a total stranger who was technically just there for you to use in exchange for money, as per the terms we’d established before.” Minho paused, giving Chan time to take in his words, before continuing, now with a slight pout. “Though, it was kind of a dick move to just leave me to wake up alone and find my way out on my own the next morning. Do you have any idea what kind of a confusing maze your home is when you’re not used to it?”

Against what he had expected from himself, Chan laughed. Maybe it was the contrast, from the heartfelt sincerity to the sudden joke, the tension breaking so suddenly that his action of relief was laughter, or maybe it was something else, but it felt good. And even better yet, Minho smiled along.

“Next time, please be there in the morning, ok? And I’m not opposed to after-sex cuddles, either; even should I fall asleep as soon as it’s over.”

Chan nodded before his mind could catch up. “Ok.” He agreed. “I’ll keep that in mind. Even if… Even if I still can’t quite wrap my head around the fact that you would want another go. But! I am most definitely not opposed!” He hurried to tack on when he saw Minho’s expression falling.

“I’m happy to hear I am apparently not that bad of a lay myself.” Minho joked, but before Chan could protest that no, he wasn’t, not at all! Minho continued. “So, today?”

Chan’s jaw dropped for a moment, but he hurried to close his mouth again.

“If you want to…”

“I do!” Minho reassured him, decided. “And, the terms…?”

Chan inhaled sharply, feeling a bit nervous about that part. He really wanted Minho to stay, he wanted to sleep with Minho, he didn’t want to fuck this up. But, this time, there was nothing in it for Minho that would convince him… On the other hand, he didn’t want to change his terms. He  _ couldn’t- _

“I’m taking your silence as you don’t want to change your terms, am I right?” Minho guessed, but he didn’t sound put off by it.

“No, not really…” Chan admitted, therefore.

“So… Complete darkness?”

Chan nodded. “Yeah. You might have an idea of, uhm… Well. But it’s one thing to  _ feel _ it, and another to  _ see  _ it.”

“You don’t have to justify it. Your terms are your terms.” Minho reassured him, and Chan felt a foreign sense of warmth in his chest. “And the other was… no touch, right?”

Chan nodded slowly. “I might, uhm… Think about that one. But for now, yeah. No touch.” 

“Ok.” Minho accepted it with a nod. “I have something to add this time, though.”

Chan sat up straighter, expectant, nervous, with bated breath.

“No payment this time. I’m not doing this for you to compensate me in any way, but just because I want to. Unless, of course, payment involves breakfast and a possible second round in the morning…”

The first part, Chan could accept easily; now, the second, though…! He spluttered, eyes growing wide as he took in Minho’s shit-eating grin and mischievous, yet also completely serious, expression.

He wouldn’t lie and pretend that he understood Minho and how in the world he could accept him - with no compensation, too! - but shame on him, the biggest part of his mind was not that concerned about that, anyway, and more focussed on the possibilities of what the night could bring.

“So…” Minho eventually prompted, nodding his head towards the back of the house. “Lead the way?” 

Chan felt a punch land in his gut, but it was a punch of pleasure. Minho was so eager! Just, how?!

Before he could think too much about it, though, his body was already acting on its own, getting up to lead Minho further into the house, and to the same bedroom they had shared the last time. 

The curtains were open, light flooding the room since he hadn’t been expecting visitors. The bed was made, fresh sheets pulled taut over it, even though Chan hadn’t been expecting anyone to lie in that bed again any time soon, either. 

Not that he would ever admit it, but after Minho had left the last time, Chan had taken residence in that bed for the next few nights, holding on to the memory of their shared night. All too soon, however, the sheets lost their faint scent of Minho, and in a fit of anger at himself that he was being so hung up on a one night stand, Chan had changed the sheets and washed the other set. Now, that came in handy.

“I’ll just-... Draw the curtains, and then leave you to get ready?” It was meant to be an affirmation, but it came out as a question; and that really annoyed Chan.

Minho agreed easily, sitting down on the bed and running his hands over the soft, cool silken sheets while Chan busied himself by the windows. He tried hard to ignore Minho in the meantime, but out of the corner of his eyes... he couldn’t help it. Minho was gorgeous, in the relaxed way he leaned back on one hand and played with the sheets with the other, thighs slightly parted already, perfectly relaxed and anticipating, yet patient as he waited for Chan. 

For Chan, on the other hand, the opposite rang true. He was as impatient as one could be as he hastily yanked the curtains closed, only just barely making sure they were drawn tight enough to not let any light through anywhere, and hurrying from one window to the next. Why did this room have so many windows, anyway?! He should have chosen another one!

Finally, all the curtains were drawn, and Chan ready to leave. 

“I’ll see you in a bit.” He caught one last look at Minho, almost sprawled out on the bed already and giving him the most enticing set of bedroom eyes. 

“I guess I won’t see you much, but I’m looking forward to feeling you again!” Minho winked at Chan, and it only served to further unravel Chan’s brain.

“I- Uh, I guess.” He managed, intelligently, before he all but fled the room. 

Once in his own bedroom, door safely closed behind him, he thumped his head against the hard wooden surface, eyes squeezed shut.

He’d never fumbled this much before. Granted, he was always a little awkward, since he didn’t have much experience to go off of in interaction with others, and especially not when it came to… carnal matters. But usually, he knew exactly what he wanted and how to get it, and the few people who had ever agreed to sleeping with him had always done so out of need as well, and just done their best to hide their repulsion and let Chan do his thing, waiting until he was done, and then left for him to never hear about again. And that was it.

With Minho, it was different, though, now. Not only was it the second time he came to be with him, but he came not out of need, but out of want. He  _ wanted _ Chan. And that was what made the whole thing foreign and strange and even scary, in a way. Chan was scared of fucking up. He didn’t know how to handle this when it was not… a business deal. 

In a way, it felt like Minho was trying to get closer, somehow, in which he already succeeded by making this very much  _ not _ a business deal. It was becoming personal, and that was just something Chan had no idea how to deal with. He didn’t know how that worked, what was acceptable and what was weird and what just plain wrong. He was completely out of his element and he wished he had someone- someone he could just  _ ask.  _

But there was no one. And Minho was waiting. And if he knew one thing, it was to not leave people waiting for too long.

Almost as if on autopilot, Chan stripped out of his day clothes, slipping on his long chamber robe instead. He hesitated before he tied it closed in the front, though, catching sight of his body in the tall mirror he had in his bedroom. 

Vast expanses of milky white skin, almost completely free of blemishes - save for the occasional freckle here and there. Relatively wide hips, strong legs, defined muscles from head to toe. He looked perfectly human, perfectly normal, nothing giving away that he-

Chan shuddered at the thought.

Having grown up among humans, he’d always wished to be just like everyone else; all the time. But, unfortunately, the non-human part of his DNA decided that there had to be one time where it absolutely had to show in all its glory, and there was nothing he could do about it. Even now, while he was just somewhat aroused in anticipation, it already threatened to come to the surface, simmering hotly under his skin, almost electrical in feeling.

“For fuck’s sake, at least wait until-” He muttered, breaking off as he quickly closed and tied his robe, hiding his own body from view. While he had - mostly - accepted his nature for what it was, that did not mean he was too happy about it, considering the pain of isolation and deprivation it forced him to. And he would rather not have to see too much of it, more than necessary, either. 

Checking the time, he figured he had given Minho plenty of time to get ready, too, and decided to join him again. And yet, he needed another moment to himself, just outside the room Minho was waiting in. Deep breaths, he told himself as he willed his body to calm down and back into its perfectly human shape. Deep breaths. Calm down. The lights would still be on - at least one - and he needed to stay perfectly human for another moment. Just a few more minutes. 

He managed, and finally knocked on the door.

“Come in!” Minho chirped from inside, sounding excited - something Chan could both understand, in a way, and not at all. He sure was glad, though, that that was how Minho felt about sleeping with him again.

Finally, he joined Minho in the room again.

Just like the last time, the only light left on was the bedside lamp, though this time Minho sat back on the bed, leaned lazily against the headboard, with his robe closed loosely but not tied. It fell open to either side of his long, exposed legs, as well as over his chest, only really covering the middle of his body.

“Hey there!” He greeted Chan with a smile, looking nothing but genuine.

“Hey yourself.” Chan greeted back, approaching the bed.

“Want me to turn this off yet?”

“Please.” Chan was grateful for Minho’s consideration, and relaxed significantly when the room was bathed in darkness.

“Are you just going to stand there, or are you going to join me?” Minho asked eventually when Chan took a while too long just standing in the darkness, roaming his gaze over what was exposed of Minho’s body. While it might be completely dark for Minho, he could still see pretty well.

Prompted into action, Chan finally moved to get on the bed as well, mattress dipping under him. As soon as it did, Minho’s hands clenched to fists in the sheets, and Chan hesitated again.

“Chan?” Minho asked when no movement came from Chan in a while. “What’s wrong?”

Chan took a slow, deep breath.

“You’re gripping the sheets.” Was all he could muster as an explanation.

“Oh?” Minho relaxed his hold on them. “Sorry? I didn’t know-... Does it ruin the silk? I didn’t know, sorry. I just wanted to make sure I didn’t accidentally reach out and touch you when you don’t want it.”

That- That was the last thing Chan had thought about when he’d seen Minho grip the sheets.

“Oh…” He felt tension seep out of his body again. “No, it- It doesn’t ruin the silk. I just thought- Nevermind.” 

He’d just thought Minho was bracing himself for his touch, reluctant. It hadn’t even crossed his mind- 

Now that it had, though, an overwhelming surge of  _ something _ , something warm and nice, washed through him, and he longed to be closer to Minho.

“Ok. Maybe you should stop thinking so much and just come here?” Minho let it go without pressuring, and Chan decided to follow his advice.

“Yeah…” He agreed, shuffling closer, and reached out to take Minho’s hand in his own. A bright smile bloomed on Minho’s lips when he felt Chan take his hand, and then settle down next to him.

“Hey.” He greeted once he could tell Chan’s face was close to his. 

“Hey… Can I kiss you?” 

“I thought you’d never ask! Yes.”

And Chan did, before his mind could wander off again. He kissed Minho, deeply, full of need, while his hand interlaced with Minho’s of its own volition.

Small, delicious needy sounds tumbled past Minho’s lips as they kissed, soft moans and hums vibrating in his throat when Chan stole his breath, and they all went straight to Chan’s core. There was nothing he could do against the arousal this time, and it wasn’t like he wanted to, either. He just let his body have the freedom it craved, finally, yet still held back from touching Minho any further, for now. 

Minho was impatient, though, and he let Chan know pretty soon that he wanted more, both with his impatiently wriggling body, and verbally.

“Chan-” He panted, breaking their kiss. “Please. It’s driving me crazy enough that  _ I  _ can’t touch. Please, at least make up for it. I’m- I’m  _ dying _ for your touch right now, I  _ need  _ you!”

A shudder wracked Chan’s entire body at Minho’s unmistakable need, and finally he allowed himself some more. His free hand came up to splay on Minho’s stomach and then wander up to his chest to find Minho’s sensitive nipples, playing with the buds until they were hard and Minho keening into a renewed kiss. He slotted one leg between Minho’s thighs, too, and Minho let them fall open, giving him all the access he could ask for. And still, he didn’t do much yet, except let Minho rut against his own thigh, rubbing himself harder than he had already been, and waiting just that little bit longer until he could be sure that Minho’s mind had gotten a bit hazier with lust and need yet. Only then, when Minho threw his head back with tightly shut eyes, body arching in arousal under him, did he dare touch him more.

He didn’t exactly understand why, but he trusted Minho not to touch him unless he allowed it; and yet, the first thing he did was hold his wrists down, guiding them up over his head and keeping them there. 

Minho’s breath hitched, the following exhale shaky when he felt Chan pin his hands down in such a vulnerable position, but he wasn’t nervous. It was all lustful anticipation, and it whipped Chan’s own arousal up several notches.

“Oh~ Chan…!” Minho panted, needy enough to encourage Chan to climb over him and fully between Minho’s legs, nudging them apart to make room for himself.

“This ok?” He still asked to confirm, and Minho nodded hastily. 

“Yes, perfect. Just- More, Chan, please! Touch me!”

Chan absolutely loved how demanding Minho was, and he wished he could just indulge him without feeling as nervous himself. 

Minho knew what was awaiting him, he reasoned with himself. He knew about Chan’s particular body. At least, he remembered somewhat. And he was  _ asking _ , even demanding, Chan to give his all to him. And still, Chan was hesitant, distracting Minho with his hands and mouth roaming over his body, leaving kisses and little bites down the column of his neck down to his chest, sucking on his nipples and little love bites that would fade by the end of the day down the sides of his ribs, while finally cupping his length in one hand and giving it a few strokes - as if he needed to be any harder already - before starting to play with his balls at the same time. 

Minho almost screamed when he did, squirming under Chan to chase after the elusive touch, and whined when he couldn’t reach it. 

A smirk bloomed on Chan’s lips, loving how desperately Minho wanted his touch and how he wasn’t shy to show it; and absolutely relishing in Minho’s frustration when he didn’t get it. 

Maybe, just maybe, Chan was a little cruel that way, but he couldn’t help it, and so he kept teasing Minho; his hand stayed on his cock, but didn’t do much, and the touches to his balls stayed elusive, short, not quite meeting them where Minho craved the touch, and sometimes even straying further down, giving Minho a barely there taste of something else he wouldn’t give him just yet.

“Chan, I swear, if you keep this up…!” Minho eventually yelled in frustration, struggling under Chan and even kicking out with his feet, though fruitlessly. Or not, since Chan quickly took hold of his legs after that, too, holding them down as well; down, and pushed up, exposing Minho further. 

Minho grew quiet, breath caught in his chest in anticipation, but Chan stayed still for too long, forcing him to exhale.

“You can see in the dark, can’t you.” It was more of a statement from Minho than a question, and Chan hummed in affirmation. “Fucking unfair. So, you’re just gonna stay there staring at me and not do anything?”

Chan couldn’t help but chuckle at Minho’s simultaneously pissed and horny tone. 

“You’re very pretty to look at…” He answered evasively, and Minho huffed.

“Can’t you look and  _ do  _ something at the same time?” 

Chan raised an eyebrow. Now, there was an idea…

“I swear, you could already be inside me, but here you are, wasting time-  _ Oh~!” _

“Do you mean like this?” Chan teased, knowing exactly what he was doing to Minho as he stroked over his entrance, slicking him up while massaging his rim and poking just right with the tip at the same time that it  _ almost _ slipped inside him.

“You little sh- Fuck, yeah! More!”

“So demanding…” Chan tsked, and without warning slid the slender tip of his appendage inside Minho. He always loved this part, the first taste of entering a body, the shudders, the anticipation. He took his time, slipping in and out, retracting completely before going just a little deeper, growing a little thicker each time… 

And once again, he knew exactly what he was doing to Minho, how agonizing the teasing was, since he was doing the same thing to himself. He didn’t  _ need _ to, but he loved the feeling, and since he had enough appendages to spare to both tease the hell out of Minho and himself, why not?

Minho was more impatient than he was, though, quickly demanding more by rutting down on him, trying to take him in deeper, faster, rougher. And while Chan could have given him exactly that… He didn’t. Instead, he held Minho tighter, wrapping around his hips to hold him down while purposely tensing his suckers to pop them against Minho’s rim as he retracted from inside him, agonizingly slow.

“Fuck, Chan, you- Argh!” Minho gasped, momentarily straining against Chan’s hold. 

Chan paused. 

“You good?”

“No!” Minho bit back, but before Chan could worry, he continued. “You’re driving me insane! How- Forget it! I don’t need to know how, just- keep doing that, but do it faster!”

Chan’s grin came back, wider this time, more devious, as he repeated the motion from before… but slower. 

Minho cursed, violently. Before he could become more coherent, though, Chan flattened his suckers and pushed back in; thicker, deeper purposely slamming against those nerves inside Minho’s body that would for sure shut him up. And it worked. 

Chan allowed him a moment to recover, then latched on inside Minho and pulled back, sucking on that spot inside him and providing him with a sensation he was pretty sure Minho would never have experienced before. 

He miscalculated just what exactly that would do to Minho, though, and before either of them knew it, Minho was climaxing, painting his stomach and where Chan was holding him with thick ropes of white. 

“Oh…” Chan couldn’t quite hide his disappointment. “That was fast.” 

Minho shook his head to clear it. “What the  _ fuck-” _

“Sorry about that. I didn’t know you’d come so fast from that.” Chan apologized, his hold on Minho slackening.

“What are you doing?”

Chan stopped moving every single muscle at Minho’s almost panicked tone. 

“You didn’t stop after I came the first time last time, either. You don’t need to stop. Actually, please  _ don’t  _ stop. I can do more, I can handle more, I want you to-”

“More?” Chan interrupted Minho’s ramble. “How many more?” 

Minho stopped to think for just a second. “I don’t know. Ten, maybe? I don’t know. I don’t care. You decide, just make it more. Much more.  _ Use me. _ Make me pass out from too many. I don’t care.”

Chan felt his mouth water at Minho’s demands, his body vibrating in anticipation and vision clouding. Of course, he would take care, and he didn’t want to hurt Minho, but if Minho was that desperate for Chan to make him come continuously, Chan had something in store for him. And finally, anticipation and lust taking over more of his own mind as well, he pulled his stops and allowed himself fully to Minho and this moment, their moment.

“Alright, then. If that is what you want…”

He tightened his hold on Minho once more, pushing his legs up more to spread him further and added one appendage to wrap around his cock once, holding him with a tight ring at the base and nothing else, just to prevent him from softening. And then, he started moving again, though he avoided Minho’s prostate for now. Instead, he rippled inside him, changing his girth as he pushed in and pulled out, suckers purposefully catching against Minho’s rim while he stretched him further and penetrated him deeper.

The sounds Minho made were delicious, as was Minho’s skin, salty as a sheen of sweat started covering him and making Chan’s exploration of his body more interesting. 

Minho was sensitive, Chan had learned that the last time, but he’d never expected to get to use that knowledge again. Now, though, he made full use of it and found just the right spots to bring an aroused hum back to simmer under Minho’s skin. 

The pace with which he wrung another orgasm out of Minho was almost brutal, but this time he knew how to read the signs and just in time, he swallowed down on him, taking his full length in his mouth and swallowing Minho’s come before it added to the mess already covering him. Speaking of, which he cleaned away while Minho basked in his second high, from which Chan was reluctant to let him come down. Only when Minho’s little whimpers became desperate in a different way did he let up, staying still deep inside him as he dedicated his attention mostly to other areas of his body.

“Still keen on another ten of these?” Chan couldn’t help but ask Minho once his gaze became lucid again, though, both to tease but also gauge if he’d been serious before.

“Do whatever you want. I’m yours for the night.” Minho answered him, still breathless, and Chan raised an eyebrow that Minho wouldn’t be able to see. 

“Whatever I want? What if I left it at two?”

Minho didn’t answer immediately.

“That would be disappointing, but if that is what you want, I would respect that.” He answered eventually, though there was a hint of uncertainty in his voice, of worry. And Chan hated that he’d put it there. 

“It is not what I want.” He assured Minho. “I want to take you so thoroughly neither you nor I would want to walk again for a whole week after we’re done.”

Minho shuddered, and Chan shifted somewhat, taking his weight more off Minho and instead brought him closer into his hold. 

“I want to make you cum again and again, until you come dry. And then some more.” He followed his words up with soft touches, not enough to arouse Minho, not enough to hurt him in oversensitivity, just enough to keep his body interested.

“I want to push you past the point where you forget what words are and just scream-” He punctuated his words with a flick of both his hand on Minho’s cock and his tip inside Minho, making him keen in surprise, “and then tease you until you scramble for words anyway and beg me for mercy. And then tease you some more.” He moved inside him again and Minho made a choking noise. The drag was too dry for Chan’s comfort, though, and he slicked Minho up some more, easing the slide inside him, before replacing his hand once more to keep a single ringed, gradually tightening grip around Minho’s cock. 

“I want to wring your body dry until you can’t move anymore even if you wanted to, until you have to rely on me to move at all.” He gave Minho a taste of what that would feel like by lifting him where he was holding him and holding still where he was inside him, moving Minho’s body instead. 

Minho’s breath stuttered, and he tensed in Chan’s hold as his body arched in pleasure, but went pliant again in a heartbeat.

“And eventually… Eventually I want to fuck you, too. Really fuck you. I want to impale your body on me and feel your insides shift to make room for me. I want to see myself moving inside you, want to go so deep you’ll feel me everywhere. I want you to never, ever forget what it’s like to have me inside you, ever again. And I want to make you feel like no one else ever could, too.”

Because being with Minho made Chan feel like he never had with anyone else, too, and he hoped he could return the gift.

“You- You already managed that. The last part.” Minho remarked, humming when Chan moved inside him again. “But you could always try outdoing yourself.”

A shudder ran through Chan’s body, and he accepted the challenge. 

Still holding Minho still, hips up and shoulders down, belly overstretched, he inched deeper inside him, growing slowly until Minho’s rim felt tight again and stilled. At least in his growing and advancing. Inside him, his tip curved upwards, until he could see the bulge against Minho’s skin and covered it with his hand. He led one of Minho’s hands down as well, letting him feel it, too.

Minho gasped, hand pressing down against his stomach while Chan pressed up.

“Freaky.” He breathed. “Move.” The demand followed, and Chan did, curious about Minho’s reaction. He was not disappointed when Minho moaned at the sensation both inside him and under his hand. 

“I wish I could see this…” He hummed, following Chan’s movements with his hand while Chan would let him, and for the first time, Chan wished Minho could, too. But he was not ready for Minho to see  _ him _ . He said nothing when he eventually tightened his hold on Minho’s wrist again and led it back up, lowering him to the mattress as well and changing his movements inside Minho drastically, slimming down so far Minho was nearly left gaping around him.

“No!” Minho cried out, then. “No, please-”

“You’ll have plenty more of me, soon. I promise.” Chan hummed, but Minho was not pleased.

“Why can’t I have more of you  _ now?!” _

That kind of eagerness was so foreign to Chan that he couldn’t get enough of it, which was exactly why he provoked Minho to this point, where he would beg and ask for more and show his despair. This feeling of being wanted, desired, craved… Chan couldn’t get enough of it.

“In due time. The night is still young.” It wasn’t even night yet, in fact. And Chan wanted this to last.

“Chan, please! This is- It’s cruel! Please, I want to- need to feel you, please! At- At least give me two- give me one more, even if it’s like this-”

“Two?” The thought hadn’t occurred to Chan, but now that Minho mentioned it… Instantly, a second tip nudged against Minho’s now almost flaccid resting rim, encountering no resistance at all. With an extra bit of slick, it slid inside Minho effortlessly. 

Chan shuddered in pleasure as he felt Minho’s rim stretch around a part of him that hadn’t experienced that sensation before, relishing in the heat he was engulfed in and the new tightness. At first his goal was just to slide far enough inside to match the other appendage’s depth, but all too soon, he found the sensation of his own body sliding against itself, as well as Minho’s walls, so enticing that he wanted more of it, and while he was still pushing in, he started pulling out the other at the same time.

Minho’s body arched, clenching down on Chan as if to chase the sensation.

“Holy- God, Chan!”

Chan chuckled.

“I’m no god.” He hummed. “But I hope this feels as divine for you as it does for me.”

Minho gasped, and he nodded clumsily.

“Yes! Yes, it does!” He was fast to reassure him. “Can you- Can you go faster?”

“No.” Chan answered with a small laugh, to which Minho whined. 

“Why not? Please-”

“Because I want to savour this. I want to savour you.” Chan interrupted him, and Minho stayed silent. “I want to make this last, and really take in how this feels. I want to remember this forever, how you feel, when I’m inside you like this.”

Chan’s words were affecting Minho, Chan could tell. And he wanted to affect him more. And so, he twisted slightly inside him, wrapping around himself inside Minho in a spiral until his suckers were flat against his walls, and hardened them again, latching on. Minho whined at the sensation, high and airy, writhing as much as Chan’s hold would allow him; which, to be frank, wasn’t much. 

Chan thrusted, slow and steady, alternately, with both appendages. He made sure Minho’s rim didn’t get irritated by his hardened suckers, but he still teased it plenty, as well as he teased his suckers around Minho’s prostate. And eventually, right on it. 

Minho screamed, as Chan had expected and to his great satisfaction. And yet, he didn’t come yet. Chan was given time to tease him, to stimulate that sensitive area to his heart’s content, and he took the chance and ran with it. He wanted Minho to come, and soon, and hard, and while his movements were minimal, he still punched the orgasm out of him mercilessly without giving Minho a chance to breathe. And when he did come, after a short but intense couple of minutes of torture, he forfeited breathing altogether, scream silent as he threw his head back while his climax ripped through him, fruitlessly scrambling for a purchase Chan didn’t allow him with the way he was holding him. 

Eventually, when Chan started to wonder if he would have to perform reanimation, Minho gasped for breath again.

“That was cruel!” He complained as soon as he satisfied his lungs’ need for oxygen. “Really cruel!”

Chan hummed. “Did you not like it?”

“I didn’t say that!”

“Then why are you complaining?”

“I-” Minho broke off, lost for words. “You’re mean.” He settled for, in the end.

His pout was absolutely adorable, Chan found. 

“The meanest.” He agreed with him, while at the same time rearranging his hold on Minho to make him more comfortable, and allow him to reach the headboard to hold on to as well as purchase for his feet. He shifted inside him, too, not forgetting to keep up gentle strokes and caresses, lest Minho’s arousal died down even just a fraction. “But I could be meaner. I could have stopped right before you came.”

Minho gasped. “You wouldn’t-” He broke off, though, when he remembered the last time they had been together. “Fuck. You absolutely would.”

Chan chuckled. “I absolutely would. But I want to see you come dry, so you don’t get to be edged today.” He mused, as if he was talking about the weather and not wiping more cum off Minho’s stomach. “You came a lot, for the third time…”

Minho huffed. “Well, you took forever to make me come again after the last one!”

Chan laughed quietly, genuinely entertained. “Is that so…”

He could see Minho’s features change as he realized his mistake, but it was too late as Chan dragged hardened suckers against his prostate while taking Minho’s cock in his hands. He was still sensitive, yet Chan allowed him no reprieve, making him scream as he rubbed over his head and inside him, forcing a fourth orgasm out of Minho before he even knew what was coming over him. 

“Stop- stop, please!” Minho whined as soon as he caught his breath again, and Chan let up. 

“What, I thought you said I took too long with the other one? Was that too fast? Make up your mind…!” He wasn’t annoyed, no, and he made sure Minho understood that. 

“I- I can’t help it. I- My mouth is faster than my brain when I’m- when I- like this!” Minho panted. 

“So it’s your mouth getting you in trouble here? Should I help you with that?” Chan asked, realizing a tad too late what he was suggesting.

“Please!” Minho clearly loved what Chan was implying already, though, and Chan would loathe himself if he didn’t give Minho what he had indirectly just suggested, now that Minho wanted it. “Let me suck you off.”

Chan hummed pensively. “Not my cock. You’ll hurt yourself.” He denied, ignoring Minho’s disappointed whine. “But…” Where was the harm in letting him have something else?

Tenderly, he cupped Minho’s face in his hand as he contemplated, brushing his thumb over his lower lip and savouring the way Minho’s eyes fluttered shut as his mouth fell open. He pressed in just a little bit, and Minho’s lips closed around his thumb, sucking lightly. Chan pressed in further, letting his finger lie heavily on Minho’s tongue, and Minho’s sucking became more eager.

“You’re really pretty, you know that?” Chan got distracted. “Especially like this.” And yet, he retracted his thumb from Minho’s mouth, smearing saliva over his lips and making him look even more debauched than he already did, spread out under him, limbs pinned down and two of Chan’s appendages moving lazily deep inside him. “I’ll let you suck on me. But you promise you’ll let me know if you don’t like it or it becomes too much. And you won’t force yourself for my sake.” 

Minho’s gaze cleared, even if he couldn’t see anything, and he nodded. “I promise. I want to taste you, though. And I want you to fuck my mouth.”

Chan shuddered as those words evoked something in him he had never felt before, alongside an arousal so deep set it transcended his bodily needs. Which didn’t mean that his bodily needs were any less demanding. 

Eagerly, he leaned up to quickly kiss Minho, before bringing another appendage close to his face. 

“Go slow.” He instructed, voice huskier than before. “Try me first. Taste me.”

Minho nodded, and Chan rested the tip against his parted lips.

Minho did go slow, his tongue coming out with an almost kittenish lick at his tip, which twitched in response. It was almost cute. But then he licked again, harder, more eager, and hummed as he contemplated the taste.

“To be honest… I expected you to taste different.” Minho mused. “More like… Fish. Less like… Raspberry vanilla body wash.”

Chan couldn’t help but laugh. “Excuse me? I might be an outlandish creature, but I am not foreign to basic body hygiene!”

Minho laughed, too. “I never said that. And I never thought that, either. Now, can I have more? I  _ definitely _ like your taste!”

Chan had to stop himself from eagerly letting Minho have his whole body, reminding himself to be prudent about this and keep Minho’s safety in mind when Minho clearly wasn’t.

“You need an out if we are doing this. I’ll fuck your mouth like you asked, but you need…”

At this point, if he was letting Minho have him in his mouth, he might as well… Slowly, he shifted his hold on one of Minho’s wrists, slipping the tip of the appendage into his hand. 

“Squeeze twice if you need me to pause, more than twice if you want me to stop.” He instructed. 

To his surprise, Minho frowned. “Won’t it hurt if I squeeze?”

“No.” Chan’s voice caught as Minho’s concern for him touched him in a foreign place. “It’s not… They’re not dicks, not that sensitive. Just squeeze if you need to, don’t worry.”

Minho nodded, and then opened his mouth again, in a silent demand, for once. Chan complied, and finally let Minho have more of him.

Minho’s mouth felt divine, Chan realized very quickly as he slipped into it. It felt divine, and Minho definitely knew how to use it. He almost wished Minho could suck his actual dick, too, but- No, he would really hurt himself if he tried that. And he shouldn’t wish for too much, anyway, he was already inside Minho with three of his appendages, that was more than he could ever have dreamed of already. 

Chan’s eyes fell shut eventually, and he focused fully on feeling for once, as he thrust into Minho, his ass, his mouth, held him down and yet close-

And not close enough. He wanted to feel him, wanted to feel him against his body, all of him. He wanted to wrap his arms around him, and hold him only with his arms. He wanted to touch him, with his hands and mouth alone. Wanted to feel him on his dick, like he’d said earlier, taking all of him in and bulging on it. But he wanted him, really wanted him… And wanted Minho to want him like that, too. 

But Minho wanted more, and he would give Minho what he wanted first, before trying to take what  _ he _ wanted from Minho - and it was not like he wasn’t enjoying himself; on the contrary! Even if he hadn’t been feeling as amazing as he did inside Minho, just hearing Minho, his little sounds, now muffled but no less throaty and desperate, would have been enough to get him off eventually. The combination of hearing, feeling, and seeing him, if he chose to, was so much, though… So much Chan eventually felt he needed a break, or to really be inside Minho soon. 

Since neither was an option - because he didn’t allow himself either before he’d given Minho everything he could ask for - Chan changed paces and strategies, quickening and intensifying his thrusts to get Minho off once again. Maybe this time…

Minho’s sounds turned desperate, and his hold both on the headboard and on Chan tightened until his knuckles turned white, but he didn’t tell Chan to back off, sucking on him as if his life depended on it while almost fighting Chan with the rest of his body as Chan squeezed another orgasm out of him. 

Chan pulled out of Minho’s mouth completely as Minho came, not wanting him to choke more than he already had choked himself on him, and knowing he would be too distracted himself as he watched Minho writhe on him as his orgasm ripped through him completely dry.

“Beautiful…” Chan whispered, while Minho panted harshly, trying to regain his bearings.

He was beautiful, indeed, but his body was quickly reaching its limits, Chan could tell, and he pulled out fully. 

“Chan-!” Minho called out when he did, an edge to his voice that made Chan want to hug him close and-... protect him? Something like that.

“I’m here.” He reassured him instead.

“Not leaving?”

“Not leaving.”

Minhe breathed in relief, still slightly panting.

“I’m not sure I have another in me…” He mused eventually, when his breathing had calmed down again. “I mean-... But you can still use me. You haven’t really fucked me yet, right? I want your dick in me. I want you to take me and use me for yourself, too. Make my stomach bulge, like earlier, but more. Engrave yourself inside me.”

Chan felt his own arousal rip through him, simmering in every cell of his being at Minho’s words.

That was exactly what he wanted, too, but he was reluctant to do it at Minho’s expense. But, if Minho wanted that, too… In that case, he had no remorse, at all, and he couldn’t wait to have Minho. 

And yet, there was more. He wanted more. He was stupid for wanting more, but he couldn’t help it, and he was so blinded by lust and want for Minho he wasn’t thinking as straight as he probably would have another time. And right now, all he could think about was-

“Would you touch me?”

Minho’s eyes widened, and a million questions flashed in them before he carefully wiped them away.

“If you let me.” He answered instead, and in response, Chan loosened his hold on his wrists, ankles, waist, letting go and retracting fully. And still, Minho kept his hands where they were.

“How do you want me to touch you?” He asked, and Chan needed a moment to clear his head. He didn’t know how he should answer that, not with words, and so instead, he took Minho’s hands into his own and guided them to his body. 

Minho was pliant, letting Chan guide him, but he was far from passive when Chan placed his hands on his chest.

“Just-... Touch me. Feel me.”

Minho nodded, quickly finding one of Chan’s nipples and toying with it, while his other hand trailed up a little, unsure. 

“Anywhere you, hm, don’t want me to go?”

Chan swallowed thickly forcing himself to take a deep breath. 

“Go… Wherever you want. Just, maybe, if you could avoid below the waist… The back? Dick is ok, though!”

Chan felt mortified by his own words, and even more so when Minho chuckled lightly. He had no problem talking about what he would love to do to Minho, but talking about his own body was different.

Minho didn’t comment, however, and that was Chan’s saving grace. Instead, his hands took to wandering; one up, to Chan’s shoulders, neck, and up to his jaw, around his neck to the back to pull him down into a kiss; the other down, over his stomach, bumping over the outline of his abs and lower, lower, down to his dick. There, he paused, breaking their kiss.

“Just- how- How fucking  _ huge _ are you?!”

Chan swallowed thickly. “Pretty huge. And no, I can’t change the size of  _ that _ .”

Minho huffed.

“I wouldn’t  _ dream _ of asking that of you!” He assured Chan as he ran his hand along his engorged cock, marvelling, unable to close his fingers around it by far. “I want this inside me, and I want it to stay there, forever. Or at least until you make me cum on it, again, no matter how long that takes!”

Chan hissed as his dick twitched in Minho’s hand, and eventually Minho brought his other hand down to it, too. With both hands, he could finally circle Chan’s dick, properly close his hands around him to stroke him; slowly, up and down, careful, tentative. It was heavenly, and Chan could have stayed like this forever. 

Or not, since his arousal was mounting with every millimeter of his cock Minho covered with his hands, soon crashing in waves through him.

“Min-Minho…” He pleaded eventually, without even realizing. “Please. Let me be inside you.”

Minho stilled his movements, looking up at Chan through hooded eyes even though he couldn’t see him, still. “I’m all yours. Take me whenever you want.” He reminded Chan, and it was more than Chan could take. 

Hastily almost, he slicked himself up, taking care to use enough and then some of the slick to not hurt Minho under any circumstances, and then lined up. He paused, but Minho didn’t, using his new freedom to rock down on Chan and urge him to push into him at once.

Chan was defenseless against Minho’s eagerness and his own body’s demands, and before he knew it, he had Minho by the hips and was simultaneously pulling him down onto himself and thrusting in.

No sounds came from Minho while he pushed forward, but he only realized that past the rushing in his own ears once he bottomed out.

“You weren’t kidding when you said you would make my insides shift to make room for you.” Minho panted eventually, just when Chan was starting to worry. He reached down between them, settling his hands over his own stomach, then. “And I  _ can _ feel you… Everywhere. Holy shit, Chan!” He half laughed, breathless. “Holy… shit.”

“Not good?” Chan asked, but Minho shook his head.

“Very good! Extremely good. But don’t expect me to move on that! You’ll have to do that, yourself.”

“I was planning to. Whenever you’re ready-”

“I’m ready!” Minho interrupted him, and Chan took his word for it, pulling out slowly to push back in after just a few millimeters, and then repeat the motion again, with a few more millimeters in between. He built up a steady pace like that, slow, languid strokes that grew longer each time, rocking Minho up and down on the bed with his dick alone; until he held Minho still to fuck into him. 

Minho was nearly completely quiet through it all, only a few rushed breaths audible here and there, but nothing in his body indicated discomfort as Chan built up momentum. He was just taking Chan, taking everything he could and would give him, savouring it. And Chan, Chan was desperate, shaky breaths of his own mixed with airy whimpers punched out of his lungs as he chased his high in Minho, slamming him down onto his dick with an almost brutal force when it finally hit him. 

He swore he blacked out when it did, too, his arms buckling under him and another pair catching him, holding him. He allowed it, lying in a blissful haze as his whole body sang the song of the most complete satisfaction. 

Eventually, enough clarity returned for him to remember where he was, though, and with whom, and what Minho had asked of him.

“I’m sorry…” He whispered hoarsely, trying to prop himself up. “I should have waited… I’m sorry you didn’t get to-”

“What are you talking about?” Minho interrupted his mumbled apology.

“You… You said you wanted to cum on my dick, but...”

“Uh… Chan?” Minho asked carefully when Chan trailed off. “Seriously, what are you on about? Yeah, I wanted that. And I got what I wanted, didn’t I? Why are you apologizing?”

Chan was confused, though, frowning. “But, you didn’t-”

“I came on your dick. Twice. Chan, don’t tell me you didn’t notice!”

Chan stayed quiet; Minho had come while he-... And he didn’t notice it?!

“You didn’t notice it.” Minho confirmed to himself, and to Chan, in a way. Wow. “Well. I suppose that’s valid, you were kind of-... Out of it? It’s ok, though.”

“It’s ok?” He had to confirm, confused, momentarily.

“It’s ok.” Minho reassured him. “More than ok. You’re so valid…” He sighed, contented, and sunk back into the pillows he had risen from in the meantime. “Please, just stay and don’t run away again this time…” He mumbled quietly once he’d settled back down, holding on tightly to Chan.

Chan didn’t try to extract himself from Minho’s hold, still too out of it from his own climax and the revelation that he had missed two of Minho’s orgasms while fucking him… But at least, Minho didn’t seem to be mad at him. He was even understanding… And only asked him to stay with him. Which… He could do, just this once. He wouldn’t fall asleep; or at least, he didn’t think he would. And walking really didn’t sound appealing to him right now, anway. The bed was warm, Minho was warm, and Minho’s arms were warm. Minho was the perfect size to hold in his own arms as he came down from his high, and the haze of pleasure was quickly replaced by tiredness that crashed over him in potent waves.

Maybe a nap wouldn’t hurt, either… 

Would it?

***

Chan didn’t know how long he had been asleep for, but a look at the still closed curtains told him it was day. Again, since the day before, while he’d been with Minho, night had definitely fallen at some point, but now-

Wait.

Wait a minute…!

Chan held his breath as he became more aware of his surroundings, including the arms still wrapped tightly around his middle and the body curled up to his, the head pillowed on his chest.

Adrenaline surged through him, telling him to break free and run, but- 

He couldn’t. 

One look down into Minho’s angelic sleeping face, and he was done for. He couldn’t wake him up, and he couldn’t just push him off, couldn’t just leave him.

But, when he woke up-!

When he woke up, he would be awake. And find himself clutching to Chan - much like Chan had been holding back onto him just minutes before. And like Minho was no doubt going to keep holding on to him until he woke up, too.

Resigned, Chan forced himself to relax. He could deal with this. He could. He was fully human again, there was nothing-

Well, Minho hadn’t been the one in a haze at the end of last night, and Chan had fallen asleep before he could entrance Minho to forget most of what happened, so he would definitely remember… everything. He would remember having him in his mouth, he would remember just how many appendages Chan had to hold him and and move him and move  _ in _ him, he would remember the suckers and-

“You’re thinking so loud… Go back to sleep.”

Chan was torn out of his thoughts by Minho’s sleepy words and arms pulling him closer before Minho’s hand splayed over the naked skin of his chest again. Minho nuzzled his face closer against his skin, breathing deeply and slowly.

“You smell really good… Can I shower with you later? I want to smell like raspberries and vanilla, too…” He mumbled, before a thought seemed to cross his mind. “Or is it like- H2O - Just Add Water and you transform in the water?”

Chan burst out laughing involuntarily, shaking his head. “No! I don’t transform in the water.”

“Oh. That’s good. So we can shower together without you worrying that I might see you.” He paused. “It is because of your, hmm, extras that you don’t want me to see you, right? If there’s something else, too… Forget I asked. You don’t have to tell me and I don’t need to know if you don’t want me to. I’ll just shower on my own.”

Chan’s heart squeezed, and he decided he had ignored the meaning long enough. He should just accept it, that he was starting to have feelings for Minho. Minho was so caring with him, in his own unique way. He just accepted him, and even longed for him in the way that he was, with all his… extras. Without judgement. And he didn’t demand explanations, but accepted them gratefully when Chan gave them anyway. He worried about Chan’s feelings, physical and emotional, when it came to his particular nature, and took them into account in his own wishes and demands. He made Chan feel cared for, which was not something Chan was used to, at all. And it made Chan an absolute fool for him, and a high risk candidate for heartbreak, because what if this was the last time they saw each other? 

But what if it wasn’t?

What if Minho wanted to keep seeing Chan, too? Even if it was just for sex. At least Chan could be sure there was a very, very small chance that Minho would ever get to have sex with anyone else the way they had together. 

But, if they kept having sex, kept seeing each other… Chan didn’t want to stay as anonymous as he was now with Minho. He wanted him to know him. For him. And he wanted him to accept him for who he really was; even if he couldn’t quite accept himself for all he was yet.

“It’s not the water that makes me… change.” Chan found himself explaining quietly before he really knew what he was doing. He kept going, though. “But there is still a risk I might transform in the shower if I were to shower with you.”

“Oh?” Minho asked. “Well… If you feel like you’re going to transform, I could always… Close my eyes? Look away? Wait until you got a towel to cover up. I wouldn’t peek, promise!”

Chan took a deep, shaky breath. 

“Maybe… Another time.” He conceded. If there would be another time. “You can still use my body-wash, though.”

Minho smiled, content. 

“Ok. You let me know when you feel comfortable enough to let me see you… Just, untransformed, or transformed. Whichever. I’ll take what you can give me.” He yawned, then. “I’m calling in sick to work, I don’t think I can walk today.” He mumbled then, snuggling closer to Chan once more. 

“You work on Saturdays?”

“It’s Saturday?”

“Yeah? What did you think it was?”

“I didn’t think. How do you expect me to think this early in the morning?”

“It’s probably close to noon already…”

Minho lifted his head, eyes wide.

“Really? Shit, I have to feed the cats!”

Chan chuckled, sitting up as well and helping to steady Minho. 

“Still want to shower here? I can drive you down to town after, if you want. And just drop you off wherever, if you’d rather I don’t know where you live.”

“No, that’s fine, I don't mind. Thank you. And yeah, I do want that shower. And that body wash. I want to have a way to remember your scent at least for a day, until- well. Until, uh,  _ if _ we do this again…”

Chan’s heart fluttered with happiness and more, unmistakably. 

“I would love it if we did this again.”


End file.
